tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falskaar (location)
Falskaar is an island to the north of Skyrim and is the setting for the mod Falskaar. History 600 years before the events of Skyrim, Hjalmar Unnvaldr led a group of 137 Nords across Skyrim. During his travels, he discovered an ancient temple in the South-Eastern mountains. Leading his group into the temple, they discovered a portal deep within the ancient ruins and the group's chief mage informed them that the portal led to an unknown location. With the group eager for an adventure and desperate to leave behind the war plaguing Tamriel, they immediately enter the portal. Six weeks later, 29 Nords are confirmed as dead.The Heart Chamber Desperate to survive, Olav Borvaldur left the party in search of something that could allow them to live. He blundered in the mountains for four days, before discovering something overhead: in reality, he was actually looking at Ahkrinviing, an avatar of Shor — the Nordic God of Sovngarde — and a dragon. The dragon led Olav to a great temple within the mountains, a location that honours the gods and any other divine being. The dragon spoke to Olav, telling him that he was free to live on the land and that he must rise up and rule over his people. To do this, Ahkrinviing tore out its heart and gave it to Olav. Armed with this new power, Olav heads off to return to his people, calling it the Heart of the Gods. Days later, he arrives back at the caverns and explains what had happened to everyone present. Following the instruction of the great spirit, Olav created an anchor point within the caverns and the heart began feeding off the natural hot springs within and began to spread life all around the land. As a result, Olav was named as the king of the land for his efforts: however, this upsets Hjalmar Unnvaldr, as he led the party to the land. This grudge would be held by his descendants throughout living memory, creating many wars of succession over the years. Thanks to the "Heart of the Gods", the land warms and is habitable. The people began to build their homeland, with a great capital city on the plateau just outside the caverns in which they lived. They decided that the capital would be named after their saviour — Olav Borvaldur — and so the capital was named Borvald. After several years, the transformation to the land of Falskaar was completed: to prevent people from misusing that great power, Olav decided that he would seal it away and so 5 keys were created to ensure its safety. Over the next few centuries, the heart remained undisturbed and soon the reality turned into a legend and descendants did not believe that the heart was real. Soon, the location of the temple was lost.http://forums.bethsoft.com/topic/1421991-trailerwip-falskaar-thread-3/ Olav Borvaldur grew weary of being a nobleman, life and a king. As such, he decided to leave Borvald and moved west to a small lumbermill and created a new town there, which would become Amber Creek. Hjalmar headed the opposite direction into what would become the Emerald Valley and founded the city of Staalgarde, where his family would rule for centuries.The Four Holds Nine years after the death of Hjalmar Unnvaldr his son led an uprising to depose of the Borvaldurs. This was easily quelled by the loyal family as the Unnvaldrs were outnumbered. Peace was again restored to Falskaar and it continued to flourish. Learned scholars on the island discovered that they were still on Nirn and that the land lay 130 miles North-East of Tamriel. With this knowledge, trade was established to Skyrim's northern shore (close to the land of Dawnstar) and boats travelled between the two lands, providing wealth and immigrants to the land. Falskaar continued to flourish for years, until the 4th Era, when the Unnvaldrs hire a huge number of mercenaries from Tamriel in another attempt to regain control of the land that they claimed to be rightfully theirs, as they had found letters and scribbles that had been written by their ancestor Hjalmar, who claimed that the throne would always belong to the Unnvaldrs. The war was won by the Borvaldur family once again: under threat of the destruction of Staalgarde, the warring families signed a peace treaty that demanded they put their lust for the throne to rest forever. Over a century after the peace treaty, the current Jarl of Staalgarde — Yngvarr Unnvaldr — finds a hidden room while exploring the city crypts. Inside, he finds many of the old documents of his ancestor Hjalmar and the family key to the temple where the Heart was located. With the information he obtained, Yngvarr was fully aware that the Heart was not a mere legend but existed. Seeking that power for himself and with a clear opportunity to break the treaty and assume control of the throne once again, his rage and greed overtake his senses and he builds a huge army of loyal soldiers, hiring bandits to fight by his side, claiming that he would grant them power. However, he had no intention of granting them anything, but his claims gained the unwavering loyalty of the entire city.War in Falskaar 600 years have passed since the portal was first activated within the ruins of Mzubthand. Now, the portal reactivates and reaffirms a prophecy that the land would see more conflict, the worst that would ever be seen in the history of Falskaar. The person is the Dragonborn, a being who is claimed to bring peace to Falskaar and is stated to be The Traveller. Falskaar will change in more ways than one.Gameplay from Falskaar Geography The Geography of Falskaar is very similar to that of Skyrim, sharing most if not all the same Flora and Fauna. The Size of Falskaar is approximately as large as 2-3 Skyrim Holds and is an Island located to the north of Skyrim. Much of Falskaar has very similar environments to Skyrim, featuring large forested areas and grassy plains. The east of the island is on a higher plateau then the rest. The western most part of the island is a lot more rugged and is dominated by a large valley, this has a more wet environment owning largely to the tall mountains on either side of the valley. The northern part of the island has a much colder environment and is categorised as snowy tundra. Holds Amber Hold Amber Hold is the western most hold, bordered by Falskaar Hold in the east. Amber Hold sits on a large plateau, which dominates the western part of Falskaar. It was named after the ore veins that were once prevalent in the river next to Amber Creek. The capital city is Amber Creek and the Jarl is Agnar. Falskaar Hold Falskaar Hold is one of the four Holds of Falskaar. It is located in the central part of the island. The hold is bordered by Amber Hold in the west and Emerald Valley in the east. Its capital is Borvald and the Jarl is Valfred. Northern Hold The Northern Hold is a currently inaccessible area, located to the North of Falskaar. This is the snowy tundra area in the northern part of the map, but it cannot be reached using conventional methods, as the mod author has abandoned plans to develop this area. It may be expanded upon in mods created by other modders. Staalgarde Hold Staalgarde Hold is located in the Emerald Valley on the east of Falskaar, and is bordered by Falskaar Hold on the west. The capital is Staalgarde, and the Jarl is Yngvarr Unnvaldr. Government The Government of Falskaar is very similar to the government of Skyrim. Falskaar is split into 4 administrative areas called Holds, these Holds are governed by a Jarl, The Jarls are largely independent and are allowed to rule their hold how they see fit. Falskaar has also had a King in the past who was reponsible for the entire island. Armed Forces Like Skyrim, Falskaar has no standing national force. Each hold recruits and trains its own guard militia. These guards serve as both soldiers and police in their respective holds. They are the first line of defence and can also be used as an invading army. References Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Locations